Enchanted Love
by greatlove4Inuyasha
Summary: a night alone with each other at kagome's house, hi again this fic is so romantic you should read it


Enchanted Love 

Kagome and inuyasha we will be back soon ok? Sango, miroku, and shippou said. We will be fine, kagome nodded. I'll take care of inuyasha, kagome winked. Hey! I don't need a babysitter! Inuyasha was red. They finally left and left inuyasha and kagome alone. Umm…inuyasha my mother asked me to take care of the house cause no one is going to be there. Like I care go back to your own time, he looked at kagome. Your such a jerk…I only wanted to ask if you wanted to come over! Kagome walked away and headed to the well. Wait…I mean ok I will go…it's better than here I guess. _Huh I guess he didn't want to admit before_. They jumped into the well holding hands. We're here come in, kagome smiled at inuyasha. _Why did she smile…I guess I made her happy._Do you want something to eat inuyasha, kagome looked at him with a sweet smile. Inuyasha blushed, I guess so. Do you want ramen? Oh yes, inuyasha's stomach was grumbling. Here you go inuyasha, kagome passed the ramen to him. Thanks, inuyasha started slurping all his ramen. Kagome stared at him and giggled, it's getting dark. Inuyasha are you going to stay over or I going to the feudal era? Huh…I don't know _does she want me to stay?._ Can you stay I don't want to be alone, kagome blushed. Ok…I guess I have to be the babysitter, he smiled. Hey what's that suppose to mean? Inuyasha I'm going to take a bath…you could go up to my room if you want to…just don't go outside ok, she winked. Ok, inuyasha looked at her. _I wonder what inuyasha is doing?_ Kagome was in the bath. While inuyasha was looking at kagome's pictures and books. What is this, inuyasha was looking at kagome's camera. He clicked the the button and flash, huh what the hell! Inuyasha dropped the camera and the picture came out. Kagome was coming upstairs and open the door. Umm…inuyasha what are you doing. Inuyasha looked at her and she was only in her towels. Inuyasha blushed and said kagome are those your clothes? Oh no inuyasha I need to change could you please step out of the room for a moment, she smiled with a little blush. Ok…kagome be careful with that thing, inuyasha was pointing at the camera. Oh inuyasha, kagome closed the door. While kagome was changing inuyasha was sitting in front of kagome's door. _I wonder what is she thinking?_ The door opened, I'm done. Kagome was wearing a red small dress with spagetti straps. Inuyasha blushed and said, kagome…you look beautiful. Huh…thank you, she blushing. Oh inuyasha that was a camera it takes pictures, she grabbed the camera. Want to take a picture with me? Ok, inuyasha got close to her. Like this inuyasha, kagome got him closer to her and wrapped his arms on kagome. Like this, kagome and inuyasha looked at each other. Yeah like that, now smile._ Her eyes I could get lost in them._ When kagome was going to click the button she kissed him on his cheek and pressed the button. Inuyasha was blushing, _her lips are so gentle._ Look at the picture isn't cute, kagome smiled. Hey you actually smiled, kagome looked at him. Come lets go to the sacred tree. Ok, they were walking outside and sat in front of the tree. Look at the sky isn't beautiful? Not as beautiful as you…kagome. Huh…thank you inuyasha…I'm really glad you came with me. Kagome snuggled on him, me too. _She so gentle, Warm, and soft._ Kagome stared at him with a smile, I love you inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her, I love you kagome. Inuyasha placed his lips on kagome's, _her lips, her scent, her heart is soft, gentle, and warm._ They kissed and kissed, they couldn't stop. Inuyasha…I love you so much. She grabbed his hand and went inside. They went up to her room and closed it. Kagome…I love you too, inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome…I want to make love with you. Kagome blushed and kissed inuyasha, while removing her dress. They kissed and kissed, it was morning already. They were together in her bed, huh…kagome. She was sleeping right next to him. _Her body is so warm and soft._ Inuyasha kissed her forehead, inuyasha…I love you. I love you too, inuyasha kissed kagome on her lips. I will always love you.

* * *

i hoped you liked it...i sure did)...it was so romantic don't worry there will be more of these. 


End file.
